universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Leonidas
Entrance Spartan Army Leonidas arises from his army of 300 soldiers and enters the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Spartan Spear Leonidas throws a spear. Unlike Link and his bow, Leonidas can tilt the spear up or down and jump around with the spear (no double jumps). He releases it automatically after it's fully charged. The spear travels slower than Link's arrow. Side B - Offense Shield Leonidas tosses his shield with a boomerang effect, which does more damage and knockback than Link's boomerang. Unlike the boomerang, the shield drops after hitting someone and can be tossed by anyone. Leonidas is unable to use it again until he disappears the shield. The shield is only limited to traveling in a straight line. Up B - Spartan Jump The king gets a jumping boost from a fellow Spartan. His down aerial attack can be used while in the air. If said Spartan is on the ground, he'll aid Leonidas by attacking his enemies, but he can be knocked away easily. There can only be one Spartan at a time. Nicolas Cage's Unmasker has no effect on the Spartan. Down B - Drinking Formation Leonidas dons his helmet and gets into a position with his shield in front. He can walk and jump (no double jumps) while in this mode. His helmet and shield protect him from frontal attacks and top attacks. Pressing B does a short-ranged shield attack, and pressing A does a long-ranged spear attack. Pressing down B again undoes the formation. This formation can't save Leonidas from grabs or grab-related moves. Final Smash - Spartan Madness Leonidas lets loose a powerful scream of "THIS IS SPARTA!" to stun up to three enemies, and then he kicks them off the stage. The attack can be performed on the ground or in the air. KOSFX KOSFX1: -TAAA!!! KOSFX2: AAAAH!! Star KOSFX: SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!!! Screen KOSFX: (Clanging noise) Taunts Up: "Let's give them something to drink!" Sd: "You're threatening my people with slavery and death!" Dn: (Raises his shield) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Tonight, we die in Hell!" Victory 2: *the Spartans cheer behind him* Victory 3: "I am sorry, my friend. But not all of us were made to be soldiers." Lose/Clap: *stands from a distance* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description According to Herodotus, Leonidas' mother was his father's niece and had been barren for so long that the ephors, the five annually elected administrators of the Spartan constitution, tried to prevail upon King Anaxandridas to set aside his wife and take another. Anaxandridas refused, claiming his wife was blameless, whereupon the ephors agreed to allow him to take a second wife without setting aside his first. This second wife, a descendent of Chilon the Wise, promptly bore a son, Cleomenes. However, one year after Cleomenes' birth, Anaxandridas' first wife also gave birth to a son, Dorieus. Leonidas was the third son of Anaxandridas' first wife, and either the elder brother or twin of Cleombrotus. Because Leonidas was not heir to the throne, he was not exempt from attending the agoge, the public school that the sons of all Spartans had to complete in order to qualify for citizenship. Leonidas was thus one of the few Spartan kings to have ever undergone the notoriously harsh training of Spartan youth. Cleomenes succeeded to his father's throne somewhere between 520 and 516 BCE. Dorieus was so outraged that the Spartans had preferred his half-brother over himself that he found it impossible to remain in Sparta. He made one unsuccessful attempt to set up a colony in Africa and, when this failed, sought his fortune in Sicily, where after initial successes he was killed. Leonidas' relationship with his bitterly antagonistic elder brothers is unknown, but he married Cleomenes' daughter, Gorgo sometime before coming to the throne in 490 BCE. Leonidas was clearly heir to the Agiad throne and a full citizen at the time of the Battle of Sepeia against Argos (c. 494 BC). Likewise, he was a full citizen when the Persians sought submission from Sparta and met with vehement rejection in or around 492/491 BCE. His elder brother the king had already been deposed on grounds of purported insanity, and had fled into exile when Athens sought assistance against the Persian invasion that ended at Marathon (490 BCE). Plutarch has recorded the following: "When someone said to him: 'Except for being king you are not at all superior to us,' Leonidas son of Anaxandridas and brother of Cleomenes replied: 'But were I not better than you, I should not be king.'" As the product of the agoge, Leonidas is unlikely to have been referring to his royal blood alone but rather suggesting that he had, like his brother Dorieus, proven superior capability in the competitive environment of Spartan training and society, and that he believed this made him qualified to rule. Leonidas was chosen to lead the combined Greek forces determined to resist the Persian invasion in 481 BCE. This was not simply a tribute to Sparta's military prowess: The probability that the coalition wanted Leonidas personally for his capability as a military leader is underlined by the fact that just two years after his death, the coalition preferred Athenian leadership to the leadership of either Leotychidas or Leonidas' successor (as regent for his still under-aged son) Pausanias. The rejection of Leotychidas and Pausanias was not a reflection on Spartan arms. Sparta's military reputation had never stood in higher regard. Nor was Sparta less powerful in 478 BCE than it had been in 481 BCE. This election of Leonidas to lead the defense of Greece against Xerxes' invasion led to Leonidas' death in the Battle of Thermopylae in 480 BCE. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description This tournament swarms with kings, the honor of whole countries at stake for 1 on 1 fights... not including this one wouldh've been such a blasphemy! The honor for his land has already been defended in very crazy ways... Well with his shieldwhile-walking approximation tech, one can understand 300 Spartans slaughtering thousands of Persians! Not to mention the spear throwing, which will force those lazy asses to the Spartan way! We know this is madness, but as long as he's here to deny it, THIS IS SPARTA! Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Hey... that's Leonidas isn't it? Otacon: Good eye Snake! He's the king of Sparta. He also is the captain of his army. He's got spartans to spare... A force that will kick your butt. Snake: Tell me more about Leonidas... Otacon: But you already know him don't you? Snake: I've just seen his movie. Otacon: Well, um... He used to be a weakling, but countless trials over the years have toughened him up. Snake: Yeah I know that... Otacon: Yeah, well... The king who fought that epic battle with Xerxes was this guy. Snake: That was a long time ago... what about now? Does he get along with Xerxes? Otacon: Nope, they're still at it... Seems that they're always competing in something: Bloody Wars... Kart racing, sports... you name it. Snake: You know... seeing Leonidas here reminds me: We should try that thing we always wanted to try... Otacon: Oooh! Yeah! That thing! Good idea! Ok, ready... GO! Snake: This is Sparta. Otacon: This is Spartaah... Snake: Wow... we REALLY suck at this... Otacon: Yeah... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE Hero Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Heros Category:Warner Bros. Category:300 Category:Human Category:Badass Category:Internet Meme Category:Back from the Dead Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Spear Wielder Category:Sword Wielders Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:Adult Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Powerless Category:Heroes Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Five Nights at Pingas Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Manly Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:More Badass then Anyone Category:Funny Characters Category:Beard Category:Muscles Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters Category:Greece Category:Spartan Category:Movie Characters Category:Historical Figure Category:Based on the real character Category:Shouty Characters Category:People who Scream alot Category:People who dined in hell Category:People who give other people something to drink Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:THIS IS SPARTA!!! Category:Greek